ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neo Yusei (Structure Deck)
I Was Wondering... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CK, could I possibly use these cards in a roleplay I am a part of? And, if so, what did you plan on the monsters and effects looking like? I have no problem with it. I'm actually rather terrible at writing descriptions, so I'll either give it my best based on mental notes or just use a card approximation of what it looks like. *Polar Warrior: Looks similar to M-Warrior #1. Uses a large magnetic pole to attacks. Effect has it using its magnetic body to pull the other card in question. Attacks with a long magnetic sphere hammer instead of cubic-based. *Breakout Warrior: A gruff man in stereotypical black and white striped prison jumpsuit. When the effect is applied, it has both him and the other card tethered to the arm by a prison chain. Attacks with a ball-and-chain. *Starlight Wyvern: A smaller wyvern version of Starlight Dragon. Looks like Red-Eyes Wyvern in terms of body shape, but body is completely radiant like Glow Moss. Attacks with a stream of starlight. *Space Warrior: Looks like an astronaut in a sleek suit. Attacks with a laser pistol. *Flight Warrior: Appearance similiar to Stratos, in that he wears a air jetpack. Attacks with a wind tunnel from the hand and jets. *Ambush Warrior: An fully armored samurai. Effect has it swiftly ambushing the opponent's monster from above with an overhead slash. *Burst Warrior: A man with crimson hair, in black and crimson rubber overalls with black boots armed with a flamethrower. Effect has it suddenly appearing on the field arms wide open, daring the opponent to attack. When they do, he self-destructs, destroying both himself and whatever target in a fiery explosion. *Mist Warrior: Looks like an eskimo. Attacks using streams of mist that erupt from both hands, which then become ice crystals that tear through an enemy. Effects has it clasping his hands together in order to make a shroud of mist to make an effect or attack miss. *Necro Warrior: Looks similar to the soldiers from Killzone, but has a veil of shadows around it. Effect has it reaching into the ground to pull out the monster in question. *Graceful Warrior: An angelic warrior in radiant knight's armor armed with a spear. Effect has it raising the target card out of the ground with kinesis, where the card then appears in the user's hand. *Magnetic Warrior: A man in a jumpsuit armed with a giant horeshoe magnet *Lonestar Warrior: A tiny cowboy with a revolver. Effect looks like that of Quickdraw Synchron when it changes its Level. *Engine Warrior: An engine block with a "Synchron-like" appearance *Accel Synchron: Pretty much a retrain of Speed Warrior. *Tech Synchron: Similar to Changer Synchron and Tuningware, except its armed with a screwdriver and wrench. *Tune-Up Synchron: Looks similar to Quick-Span Knight with a mechanic's cap on instead of a wrench head and a power drill in place of a wrench. *Sprocket Synchron: A "Synchron-like" variant of without the gear shifter on top of its head. *Double Team Rescue: Flight Warrior and Grace Warrior rescuing "Warrior" members from the sea of darkness. *Tuningwave: The waves used for tuning surrounding a Debris Dragon *Graceful Chance: The same angels in each presenting YGO card (facedown) towards the fourth wall as a gift *Harmonizing Waves: A Junk Synchron and Debris Dragon both being protected from blasts with a barrier. *Tuning Miracle: A Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior in the foreground with a shadow of a Stardust Dragon in the background. *Armory Warrior: Looks similar to Gauntlet Warrior and M-Warrior #2, except equipped with Armory Arm. Effect has it grabbing equipment from a portal, similar to the manner depicted in Hidden Armory *Gear Warrior: Looks like a crossover between a green-colored "Turbo Warrior" and *Flight Warrior. Effect has it launching itself off of the ground, with a card from the deck floating off. Second effect has the affected monster having a green aura, amplifying said monster's abilities. *Gadget Warrior: Looks similar to Junk Archer and Junk Warrior, except colored ash gray, and it has 3 exposed gears on its torso. Effect has 3 gears appearing on the ground: 2 smaller ones representing the monsters about to be shuffled, and the third representing Gadget Warrior. The smaller gears then move to rotate the larger gear, which then has Gadget Warrior's eyes glowing briefly to make 1 of the opponent's card disappear in a pillar of light. *Flare Warrior: A fire and flame based version of Lightning Warrior. *Spark Warrior: Honestly, I've forgotten what this one looks like. Supposed to be based on Grace Warrior and sparkplugs. *Injection Warrior: Similar in appearance to Colossal Warrior, excpet it has a Fuel Injector attached to its left arm. It's effect to negate cards has it converting a fellow monster into energy, then blasting the card in question with said fuel injector. *Carbon Warrior: Looks similar to Turbo Man of Mega Man 7 fare, except the body is completely dark red, black, and brown. Effect has it revving up, getting ready to burnout, with 5 cards being milled from the Deck in the process, it then dashes past the opponent at incredible speed while covering the field in dust. When the dust clears, a number of opponent's cards are destroyed based on the number of monster cards that appear on the ground face-up. *Accel Warrior: A fully armored version of Speed Warrior. Attacks by dashing into the opponent at mach speed. Synchro Summon effect has it blasting an opponent's card. Disappearing effect has disappearing briefly similar to how an accel synchro is performed in the anime. *Launch Warrior: Looks similar to Road Warrior, except clad in space shuttle armor. Attacks by quickly transforming into a makeshift shuttle, and then dashing into the enemy, or by launching a massive rocket from its hatch. *Knuckle Warrior: Has a similar appearance to . Attacks like Nitro Warrior, except it uses a flurry of punches instead of just 1 punch. Hope that covers the descriptions. --Comet Knight 13:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! So far, these guys are doing great! Here's the modifications I've made to the monsters so far, using your descriptions as the base, but making some slight modifications. *Gadget Warrior: Looks similar to Junk Archer, but ash-gray and possessing blue goggles underneath a domed helmet. On its back is a mechanical backpack with two large bronze mechanical arms. Except when using its effect, it normally has its normal arms crossed. The mechanical arms do a hammering attack when attacking. *Accel Synchron: Pretty much looks like a female version of Speed Warrior with a slender frame. *Launch Warrior: Its body is inspired by Jetfire from Transformers, as well as Big O. It initially appears as a space shuttle on a launchpad, but its summoning effect blasts it off, showering the player with cards, then it transforms in flight, its torso forming from the shuttle, while the booster rockets split a third of the way from the thrusters, the bottom thirds fusing with the shuttle's thrusters to become the legs, while the top two-thirds attach to the altered and shifted wings to become huge arms. The fuel tank stays on its back. It attacks via a punch with one of its rocket arms. *Accel Warrior: My favorite. She's a chrome upgrade of Speed Warrior with a more aerodynamic body. Her back has a pair of horizontally-oriented jet engines behind it, each attached to a wing, while her feet are wheels. Her helmet is a golden, polarized visor that has an air mask beneath it, like a fighter pilot. The wings on the engines can detach to become tonfa-like blades to attack. Her summoning is similar to an Accel Synchro Summon, but she rushes by the opponent in a blinding gale to banish a card, then appears as she slows down. Her attack has her break the sound barrier as she slices with her wing-blades, going too fast for Spells or Traps to affect her. *Spark Warrior: A Warrior in a rubber Sparkman/Voltic-like outfit of blue and gold with red and black wires all over his body. On his back are a pair of giant fluorescent bulbs, while he wields a sparkplug-like cannon with both hands. His initial effect involves the bulbs on his back turning on and generating power, and when they break when he is destroyed, they emit electricity that forms into a card. I hope these descriptions are alright. There are no females in the Warrior/Synchron Archetype, so the Accel Synchron/Warrior concept does not fly. Besides, as I mentioned beforehand, they're both Synchron/Warrior retrains of Speed Warrior anyway. In the case of Gadget Warrior. Think Gear Gigant X, Junk Warrior, and Junk Archer fused. For Launch Warrior. The closest thing that it would actually resemble would be the Type 8/Omega Body variant of T260G from SaGa Frontier. Or if you're so inclined. For Spark Warrior, think and an electrified combined. --Comet Knight (talk) 19:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I feel like a failure. Don't feel bad, man. You just threw out some ideas, is all. And is technically female, so I was wrong in that regard (although the ones Yusei himself used are all male). --Comet Knight (talk) 11:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, with the exception of Launch Warrior, I have featured those descriptions in a roleplaying game I am in. On another note, Polar Warrior seems a bit OPed. Maybe restrict it to just Synchrons?